


Marked

by Sanderliing



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Connor being a massive thot tbh, M/M, PWP, Piercing Artist Connor, Rimming, Tattoo Artist Markus, tattoo artist au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderliing/pseuds/Sanderliing
Summary: Markus and Connor might work at rival parlours, but that doesn’t stop them from finding peace in each other.





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick pwp based on Mimorugk’s tattoo artist AU, so make sure to check them out on Tumblr or Twitter at @MimoruGK! (Anyone know how to do links on mobile?)
> 
> I have no real excuse for writing this pwp tbh

“Connor!” Any hope Markus had had of waking up peacefully where vanquished when his boyfriend decided to touch his bare shoulders with freezing fingers. “Get your dead man hands away from me!”

 

The pout that his boyfriend gave him was enough to make him huff out a sigh and open his arms, smiling fondly when Connor immediately snuggled into him.

 

”I made you coffee.” Markus glanced to the steaming mug placed on the bedside table, pressing a kiss into the other’s fluffy locks as thanks. He shuffled into a sitting position as best he could with Connor wrapped around him, reaching out for the pleasantly warm mug. “Do we have to go in today?”

 

”You can’t get out of work just because it’s cold.”

 

”I don’t remember ever being told that.” He was smirking up at him, waiting for him to finish his next sip of coffee before he pressed his lips to Markus’ cheek. Just as soon as he’d been given it a pale hand was stealing the mug away, placing it safely out of reach before the other hand was turning Markus’ head, angling it to plant a more insistent kiss against his lips.

 

Markus could feel his eyes roll unintentionally at the brunette’s antics, he knew what the other man was trying to do. He let himself enjoy the kiss for a few moments, even going as far as tracing the seam of the other’s soft lips with his tongue. However, when Connor opened eagerly for him, he pulled away, unable to stop a chuckle when he saw Connor’s scandalised expression.

 

”Nice try, but we still have to go.” Now Connor’s pout was back in full force, glowering at him when he winked and plucked the coffee back off the table. The smaller man huffed against him before reluctantly releasing him, slinking off of the bed to throw some clothes on. They didn’t live together, not yet, though it was undeniable that Connor was slowly becoming a permanent fixture. An armful of his clothes were the first things to move in after he “forgot” pieces after the many late nights they’d shared together.

 

Markus watched as the slimmer man dressed, pulling on loose, dark pants, a muted blue shirt and a yellow jacket that only he could pull off, the sleeves hanging loosely from his frame. He reluctantly finished his coffee before heading to the bathroom to get ready.

 

If someone had told him that he could become this attached to someone in only six months he never would have believed them, but here he was getting ready with the man who might as well be considered his roommate at this point.

 

* * *

 

 

When he and his colleagues had set up shop in a vibrant area of downtown Detroit, he’d almost been scared that the rivalry between their and Hank Anderson’s parlour would be serious. Within their first few weeks of opening Connor had found his way into the shop, all wide-eyed and loosely dressed, looking like anything but the piercing artist that he is. Markus had thought that he was just another customer, but when he had casually slipped that he worked at the parkour opposite into their conversation he’d almost choked on his own spit, hands stilling to try not to fuck up his work. He’d just sat there, blinking dumbly from his position between Connor’s legs, all progress on the thigh tattoo halted as he struggled to find words.

 

”...You’re a piercing artist?” Sure, Connor had a couple of ear piercings, but he was lacking in the dozens of other piercing that most other artists possess.

 

To his credit the freckled man hadn’t taken any offence to his comment, he’d just laughed softly at him and god if Markus hadn’t quickly become obsessed with that sound, dark eyes glinting down at him.

 

”Yep, I work under Hank.” Something about the almost cocky way those brown eyes had looked at him had spurred on something in Markus.

 

”You sure he’d be happy with you coming over here for a tattoo?” He finished off the small design on the white thigh presented to him, wiping off any excess ink.

 

”Maybe not, but after seeing what their tattoo artist looks like I couldn’t help but come.” And then the cheeky shit had actually had the audacity to wink at him, blood pooling in Markus’ darker cheeks.

 

It had taken weeks for him to work up the courage to step foot in Hank’s parlour. If Connor wanted to tease him, well he’d just do it right back. Watching the self-assured grin on the other’s face turn to one of shock when their eyes met was almost enough to make up for the roasting his colleagues had given him after he’d walked red-faced from Connor’s appointment.

 

Unfortunately, the piercing artist soon recovered, ushering Markus into his room. He’d managed to maintain a professional air as he’d delicately dabbed at Markus’ ear with a pen, holding a mirror up until the tattoo artist was happy with the placement.

 

Then it had come to actually getting the piercing, Markus’ breath hitching when Connor stood over him, careful hands holding his face.

 

”Why so nervous?” 

 

“I’m not nervous.”

 

”Could have fooled me, I thought you’d be used to this kind of pain by now.” Dark eyes roamed appreciatively over his existing ear piercings, and then down the sleeve of dark tattoos on one of his arms.

 

”It’s not exactly the pain that I’m focusing on right now.”

 

”Oh?” The freckled man’s breathing seemed to have picked up, but he reeled it in to steady himself, the needle slipping through Markus’ ear with practised precision. A new ring was soon slipped through, Connor leaning back to admire his work.

 

A disinfecting wipe was brought to the wound, the piercing artist once again leaning closer than was probably necessary.

 

”Are you like this with all your clients.” Finally, it was Connor’s turn to blush, though he did a good job of hiding it behind a sly smirk.

 

”I guess I find you particularly interesting.” Connor took his time gliding his hand over the shell of the darker man’s ear, though his eyes were busy studying Markus’ features. 

 

Before he knew it, Connor was slipping away from him to dispose of the used equipment, making quick work of tugging his gloves off. Markus’ eyes roamed over the back of him as the artist washed his hands, gaze lingering slightly as he appreciated the way the other’s pants clung to him.

 

“I wouldn’t mind coming here again if the service is always like this.” At his full height, Markus was a couple of inches taller than the other man and built much more broadly than Connor’s lithe frame. The brunette took some more steps towards him, until they were mere inches apart.

 

”And I’d consider coming over for another tattoo if you were my artist.” Another wink before he was walking towards the cash register, and Markus knew he was fucked.

 

For around a month they’d danced around the other, “coincidentally” catching each other in the same cafes during lunch, although it was only when they’d both happened to be leaving their parlours at the same time late one night that he’d had finally asked Connor for his number. What followed was days of them both teasing and flirting, riling eachother up until one night had inevitably ended with the two wrapped around each other in Markus’ bed, Connor’s legs wrapped around the other’s waist as he was pressed into the mattress again and again.

 

* * *

 

 

He’d just finished brushing his teeth when he felt Connor’s arms wrap around him, the smaller man’s body pressing insistently against his back, cheek squashed against a shoulder. Turning around, he embraced the other, sighing into soft hair when he felt delicate fingers tracing his tattoo sleeve. When those fingers became more purposeful and a leg pressed itself between his own he smirked, gently pushing the body away from him.

 

”We only have ten minutes to get ready.”

 

”Can’t we be a little late?”

 

”Nope, I’ve got a client in at nine.” When Connor huffed Markus pressed a kiss to his cheek, a small apology before he left to get dressed.

 

The morning passed by rather uneventfully, the two parting ways to go to their respective parlours. They’d meant to meet up for lunch, but Markus ended up working on a client’s tattoo for longer than expected. By the time he finished, it was nearly half past one. His phone buzzing on the table caught his attention as he was wrapping his clients arm.

 

__You want me to pick you anything up?_ _

 

Markus couldn’t help the rush of fondness that came over him at his boyfriend’s attentive text.

 

__Just the usual_ _

 

It took a while for the brunette to reply, Markus’ stomach growling angrily at him as he waited for the telltale sounds of Connor’s entrance. 

 

__Will do_ _

 

Markus watched the dots that meant that Connor was still typing something.

 

__I picked something up for us on the way ;)_ _

 

He didn’t have much time to ponder what  _ _that__ meant before the front door’s soft jingles signaled that someone had entered.

 

”Hey Connor, Markus is in the back.” North’s voice sounded distracted from the front desk, probably too busy looking at her phone, waiting for her girlfriend to reply.

 

Markus couldn’t help but smile when his boyfriend walked in, the other’s enthusiastic energy infectious. Within a couple of strides Connor had crossed the room to meet him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. The next few minutes consisted of Markus demolishing his sandwich, Connor watching in amusement from where he’d planted himself on the counter.

 

”How did the sleeve go?”

 

”It went well, just didn’t think it would take so long to do.” He rubbed his tired eyes, opening them to see that Connor had reached a hand out for him, beckoning him closer.

 

He was more than happy to oblige.

 

The paler man hummed softly, content when Markus settled to stand between his legs, one hand tilting his face up, thumb gently swiping across a cluster of freckles. Markus leaned down, catching soft lips in a lingering kiss, stopped only by Connor pulling back to examine the shell of his ear, fingers running across the cartilage.

 

”Hmm, I think another helix piercing would look good.” Markus pressed a kiss to the inner wrist in his view, lips tugging upwards when brown eyes softened in response. Their mouth met again, the smaller man letting out a shuddering breath when Markus took his bottom lip between his teeth, gently tugging while his hands rubbed at the piercer’s thighs.

 

”What exactly made you decide to get an inner thigh tattoo.”

 

”I thought it would be interesting to tease you.” Dark eyes were clouded with lust, head tilting to whisper into Markus’ ear. “I picked up some more lube by the way, we were running out.”

 

An involuntary groan left Markus as he felt his cock twitch, hands covering the other’s ass to pull him closer to the counter edge, hips pressing between Connor’s legs as he captured the brunette in a more bruising kiss. Thighs opened wider to accommodate him, uneven breaths leaving the smaller man in little huffs when Markus’ lips trailed down his neck, kissing and sucking their way down to his collarbone. A soft moan finally left Connor’s mouth when Markus ground his hips into him, the growing hardness between the tattoo artist’s legs evident. Unfortunately for Markus, the one thing Connor knew how to be was a tease, and he glared when he was pushed away. 

 

“We’ve got work.” Freckled hands stroked down his pecs. “Guess you’ll have to wait until later.”

 

The slimmer man attempted a hasty retreat, a small noise escaping when Markus managed to swat his ass.

 

Markus rolled his eyes, he could only imagine his boyfriend’s smugness in this small victory. He tried to focus on thinking about his next client, willing the hardness between his legs to go down. He was eventually victorious, lucky for him because his next client showed up not minutes later.

 

Entering the parlour’s front room, he tried to ignore the way North was smirking at him as he sat down opposite the customer, confirming exactly what he wanted and flicking through ideas for the tattoo that Markus had doodled.

 

The trouble came towards the end of the consultation when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Connor had sent him a picture, no context given, not even a cheeky message with it. Knowing his boyfriend, it was either a meme, or something... else. His curiosity got the better of him as he led the man into the room and he tried to sneak a glance at the picture as discreetly as possible.

 

Of course it was a fucking nude. 

 

It it was taken from Markus’ own room, Connor’s bare form stretched out across the bed, back arched exquisitely and dark eyes shining with mischief. He felt his lips give an involuntary twitch as he tried to focus on angrily texting a reply.

 

__When did you take that?_ _

 

__A couple of nights ago, I thought you might enjoy it_ _

 

__You’re such a fucking tease_ _

 

__But you like it_ _

 

With that, Markus was practically slamming his phone down onto the counter, frantically trying to stop Connor’s words from getting to him. He made sure to take more than a couple of deep breaths before he took a seat next to his client to begin his work.

 

Luckily for the client, once Markus was focused on something it was nearly impossible to tear his attention away. In what felt like the blink of an eye to the tattoo artist, his work was nearing completion.

 

The familiar jingle of the door barely caught his attention, the lack of North’s voice indicating that she’d gone home. A figure caught his eyes, shifting to catch the deep brown watching him from the reception area. Connor’s head jerked minutely, Markus realising after a delay that he was gesturing to the clock. 5 o’clock, shit.

 

Luckily, his tattoo only needed another twenty minutes at best, if he could just ignore that face watching him from the couch he’d decided to lounge on, it would be perfect.

 

When he’d finished wrapping the tattoo he led the man to the reception area to confirm his payment, Connor barely glancing up from his phone.

 

”Hey, Connor.” Soft eyes locked with his clients’.

 

”Hey Mike, how’s the piece healing?”

 

”Great, great.” Markus watched with great interest when Mike’s hand went nervously to his neck. “I’m thinking of getting some more soon if you have any slots.”

 

”Of course, you’re one of my regulars at this point.” Three things happened then. Connor winked, Mike flushed and Markus scowled from where he was calculating the cost, not missing the way Connor looked at him teasingly when Mike turned away.

 

Soon enough Mike was paying, Markus trying and failing to explain tattoo aftercare to the man. Failing, because Connor was watching him from beneath dark lashes, eyes flirting to the bag by his feet.

 

Mike made some poor attempt at flirting before he left, but Connor was obviously done teasing the man, giving him pretty straightforward answers as Markus closed the parlour’s blinds and began to switch various lights off. The room was left in a soft glow from the lamp North had placed at the reception to give the room a bit more “aesthetic”, and Markus was about to turn it off to finish up when that lilting voice spoke up behind him.

 

”With how much you’ve been working overtime today I’d almost think you were trying to avoid me.”

 

”How could I ever do that,” He snarked back, deciding against turning the light off in favour of approaching the couch. “when you’ve spent the entire day being so needy.”

 

Whatever reply the brunette was about to give was cut off by a pair of lips crashing into his. Scooting aside, he let Markus join him on the couch, allowing the larger man to move him onto his back, a firm body soon settling between his legs.

 

Markus was evidently sick of Connor having the upper hand all day, fingers tangling in his hair to hold him in place, baring the other’s pale neck to him. He felt his cock twitch when the smaller man had to jerk his face away to catch his breath, colour already rising on pale cheeks.

 

He set to work on worshipping the freckles that splattered down the column of the neck, letting his teeth lightly graze the other’s soft skin every now and then. Connor was soon trying to buck up into him, lithe body squirming under Markus’ weight. He let out a small noise of frustration that turned into a breathy moan when Markus pinned him down more insistently, hips beginning a gentle roll between his legs.

 

He wanted to expose more of the freckled skin, but when he tried to slide a hand up Connor’s loose T-shirt, he was halted.

 

”No, it’s cold.”

 

”Don’t worry, you’ll be warm enough soon.” He tried again, jaw clenching when his hand was once again pushed away.

 

”Nope.” He stared down at the face beneath him, Connor’s lips stretched into a lopsided smile. Calling the shots again, the brat.

 

Connor’s victory was short lived when he felt thick arms wrap around him, a squeal fading into a giggle when he was manhandled off the sofa. The fabric of the chair arm dug into his stomach when his face was pressed down into a cushion, a large hand resuming its place tangled in his brown locks. Markus stood bent over him, using a thigh to pry open the other’s legs and resuming his place between them. His cock throbbed as he rubbed against his boyfriend’s still clothed ass.

 

”Be good.” He released his hold on Connor’s head, not missing the way the body beneath him shuddered at his words. His darker hands caressed down the lithe body before he began to inch the other’s pants down. When they reached the midpoint of Connor’s pale thighs he stopped, knowing that going any further would just end in complaints about the temperature.

 

He took a moment to knead at the ass presented to him, a moan leaving the other man when he grabbed at it.

 

”Markus, please” Connor’s voice flared when Markus swatted at him, the light sting tinging one cheek red.

 

”So needy.” Another swat. “Have you been thinking about my cock all day?” He paused, but when Connor tried to answer he cut him off with a harsher slap, watching his smaller prick twitch from its place pressed against the side of the couch arm. “Couldn’t wait until we got home to get your ass filled.”

 

With one hand he parted Connor’s ass, letting himself admire the dusky pink hole for a second before he was rubbing a finger across it, lowering down onto his knees and bringing his face closer. He revelled in the way those thighs quivered when his warm breath ghosted the hole, Connor’s dick twitching desperately between his legs, the tip an angry red with a small amount of precum gathering at the tip.

 

”Please-“

 

”Please what?” He gently mouthed at the reddening flesh, hands holding the other in place when those hips wriggled and tried to back towards him.

 

Connor whined in frustration and Markus almost felt a little bad for smirking, it was useless to try and get Connor to speak coherently when he was this worked up.

 

”Your mouth,” Connor’s fingers were digging into the couch cushions as he tried to contain himself. “Markus, plea-“

 

Any more of his begging was cut off by Markus’ tongue trailing a slow line across his hole. One of Connor’s hands tangled in his own hair as that tongue continued making the same movements, journey getting shorter each time until Markus was focused solely on the hole before him. 

 

Markus paused for a second, waiting a few moments for Connor’s breathing to calm down again. Before he had chance to catch his breath completely, Markus was diving back as he began to eat him out in earnest. Connor practically melted when Markus entered him, fucking him shallowly with his tongue while the smaller man gradually lost control of his voice, desperate, uncontrolled sounds escaping from him in short shouts.

 

When Markus pulled away, a short string of saliva connected him to the damp ring, and he smirked as he lavished one last lick on it, watching as it clenched for something to fill it. He let his gaze travel up the expanse of his partner’s back up to where his head was resting on his arms, brown eyes soon locking onto his own when the smaller man realised his actions had stopped.

 

“Mind grabbing that for me?” It took Connor a few moments to focus, clouded eyes slowly widening in realisation before he plucked the bag from the floor, hastily throwing it in Markus’ direction. Markus laughed as he caught it, letting his hand once again swat the other’s ass, before he was uncapping the lid of the lube. 

 

“You want my fingers baby?”

 

”Yes.” The brunette’s voice was coming out in short gasps, cheeks flushed pink as one hand reached back to hold himself open. Markus poured a liberal amount over his hand before he was trailing his index finger up the cleft of the other’s ass. He decided to be merciful and forgo the teasing, easing the finger in. 

 

Connor was back to lying on his arms, sighing blissfully as the finger worked in him, Markus’ dick twitched as the hole clenched around him, though he knew it could easily take more. He withdrew for a moment before he was adding a second finger, pumping his hand as he worked the other open beneath him.

 

A few soft hums left the smaller man when he angled his hand a certain was, Markus teasing with strokes that would just barely graze that spot inside him. When Connor tried to angle his hips to hit that angle himself, Markus steadied him with his other hand.

 

With a frustrated groan, Connor was lifting his head to look back at him, trying to look exasperated but the flush of his cheeks and the mess his hair had turned into made it anything but an intimidating image. Markus’ smirk only seemed to irritate him further, eyes narrowing at him.

 

”What do you want?” He angled his fingers to rub over that spot a few times, before he slowed until he was driving Connor mad with the increasingly slow drag against his walls. 

 

“I want your cock.”

 

He wanted to tease the other more, but honestly he was reaching his own limit, cock straining painfully against the fabric of his pants. With less dexterity than he would have liked, he was unzipping his pants and pulling them down until he could free his cock. He let out a noise between his teeth when he poured some cool lube onto the heated skin, pumping until he was sufficiently slicked.

 

Connor tensed when he felt the length rest against his ass, rocking against him until Markus was holding himself against the hole. Instead of entering immediately, Markus let himself enjoy the sight of the other man sprawled out in front of him, pale legs opening wider as his hole clenched, desperate for anything inside it.

 

”Fuck me Markus!” Connor’s ragged breaths were cut off when Markus breached him, dick entering him slowly until it was about halfway. Even with good prep, Markus was thicker than the average man, Connor’s walls tight but welcoming around his cock.

 

He traced a few paterns on the other's back, connecting a few of the abundant freckles before was was easing himself in completely. He paused when his thighs were plush with the other’s ass, voice catching in his throat when Connor let out a low moan.

 

”You’re so good to me baby.” The only response he got was a slightly higher moan, Connor squirming beneath his to try and encourage him to move.

 

When he did start to move, it was in shallow, controlled thrusts that made Connor practically melt into the couch. Before too long he was beginning to pick up the space, and the looked down to admire their connection, Connor’s hole straining against his girth. 

 

“You’re taking me so well.” Connor cried out into the room when he gave a particularly rough push, hands scrambling to find purchase on the cushions. “Like you were made to be my cockwarmer.”

 

The smaller man sobbed into his arms, face turned to the side so he could let out loud moans, body being flung back and forth at the power of Markus’ thrusts. He loved seeing Connor like this, completely open before him, he was practically drooling into the yellow fabric of his jacket, eyes glazed and Markus thought he could see tears welling in their corners from where he was setting his punishing pace.

 

”I’m, I-“ He didn’t need to finish, Markus knew what he meant as soon as one of the other’s slim hands was trying to reach beneath himself. 

 

“No.” Markus grabbed the offending hand, soon grabbing to other to hold them both down at the other’s sides against the coach. “I want you to come just from my cock.”

 

Connor was practically screaming at this point, volume control long forgotten as his entire world shrank to focus solely on the cock splitting him open, on the press of Markus’ front against his back as he was crushed against the couch. It didn’t take much more of the other’s cock frantic pace, his hole quivering against the abuse as his prostate was hit repeatedly. He froze in his spot when the orgasm hit, face a mask of euphoria as a tear escaped and trailed down one side of his face. The poor couch cushions beneath him were splattered with his release and he let himself become goo beneath his boyfriend.

 

Watching Connor shatter apart was all it took for Markus to join him, thrusts becoming erratic, low grunts leaving his mouth as he fucked into the tight heat. He felt the coil inside him explode as he pushed himself fully into the hole for a final time, breathless as he released into the man before him. 

 

It it took a few seconds for him to get his bearings, cock overly sensitive as he pulled out, taking a second to admire the way some of his cum leaked out of the used hole. 

 

He reached over to the end table to grab a few tissues, making quick work of trying his best to clean up the cum now dribbling from the other. Connor sighed gratefully as he was cleaned, turning himself around so he was facing his boyfriend, letting the tattoo artist clean his own release from his stomach. 

 

His darker hand came to cup the other’s face, thumb stroking over a smooth cheek to wipe away the tear track.

 

”You okay?” Connor nodded into his hand, words lost to him for the time being. They stayed like that for a few moments, before Markus was cleaning himself up and tucking his cock back into his pants. When Connor stood up to do the same, he winced at the mess he’d made on the couch.

 

“I’m going to have to disinfect that before we go, you know that right?” He was trying to sound annoyed but his voice betrayed his mirth, Connor leaned up to press another, this time chaste kiss against his lips, before he was clenching his hands against Marku’s shirt.

 

”Do we have to do it now, can’t it wait until the morning?” He said even though he knew the answer, which wouldn’t change no matter how much he pouted. 

 

“Nope, sorry babe.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if the last parts of this seem very rushed but I’ve been so busy lately ;-;
> 
> If you want to shout about anything DBH you can find me on Twitter at @smolsanderling
> 
> Edit: jeez why did this say it was posted on the 19th of February for a while


End file.
